kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids World's Adventures Series
Join Ryan Mitchell (Foster) and the gang as they travel to many new places, meeting new and old friends, and fighting against the forces of evil. Theme Song (Crossover) Yes I Can If I Believe In Myself There's Is Nothing I Can Do Yes I Can And If I Really To Try If You Find Out You Can Too And If You Don't Mind If Will Be So Kind And You Like To Be Friends Do You Wanna Be Mind And You Help Me Along With My Plan Yes I Can 2 3 4 Modelate Yes I Can And It's Easy Your Still And I Ask For Some Advice Yes I Can Two Heads Are Better Than One When You Think About It Twice If We All Try Together And You'll Find Out Away When Tomorrow Even Better Then One Yesterday We Will Learning And Sharing Is Fun When The Day Is Done We Will Ready To Tell Everyone Yes I Caaaan Yes I CAAAAAAAANNNN! Contents *Films *TV Series *Allies *Villains *Pictures and Posters *Places *Songs and lyrics Here is the list of the upcoming Kids World's Adventures series by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions and Daybreak Pacific. Unlike many crossover film series, this film series takes place right after the entire Kids World, including the TV series. Kids World's Adventures Team *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang (from Kids World) *Roary The Racing Car, Maxi, Cici, Tin Top and Drifter *The Fraggle Rock Gang *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Peep, Chirp and Quack *Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla, Penny Ling and Russell Ferguson *Ord, Cassie and Zak and Wheezie *Tillie and Chip *Radar and Dottie the Otter *Joy, Aranea and Nellie *Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken and their friends *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Mr. Blik, Waffle and Gordon Quid *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Buster and Chauncey *Chris and Martin Kratt, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z *Honorary MembersEdit *Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley and Rosie *Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor and Princess Cadence *Heckle and Jeckle *Cool McCool *Sophie and Sky *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Dusty Crophopper *Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Skidmark, Smoove Move and White Shadow *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Stephen *Barney the Dinosaur *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, The Fireside Girls *Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Muttonfudge *Holly Hobbie, Amy Morris, Carrie Baker *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *Nigel Uno, Hoagie P. Gilligan, Kuki Sanban, Wallabee Beatles, Abigail Lincoln *Ms. Frizzle, Ralphie, Arnold, Tim, Carlos, Wanda, Dorothy Ann, Keesha, Pheobe, Liz *Alex, Clover, Sam *Ariel, Melody, Sebastian, Flounder, Eric *Bear, Tutter, Pip and Pop, Ojo, Treelo *Big Bird, Elmo, Bert, Ernie, Count, Oscar, etc. *Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny (No relation), Plucky Duck, Hamton J. Pig *Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and Thing 2, etc. *Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Linus, Lucy, etc. *Dave Seville *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Spectra Vondergeist, Operetta, Toralei Stripe, etc. *Garfield, Odie, Nermal, Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Lanolin *He-Man, She-Ra, Madame Razz, etc. *Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear *North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Frost, Sandy *Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, Gutsy, Vexy, etc. *Peter Pan, The Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Fawn, Rosetta, Vidia, Periwinkle *Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Vorb *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Piglet, Eeyore, and their friends. *Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Sour Bill, Other Sugar Rush Racers, etc. *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villainous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. In fact, it was due to seeing her that Dagnino had turned to the good side. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel and a sister-figure to Benny. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino, and a sister-figure to Johnny (but unlike the other two El Arca girls, she is an older sister figure to someone). Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to America to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were unhappy about it at first. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked Witch of the East, Lion temporarily separates from the Fantasy Team to follow four other travelers (Dorothy Toto, Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman) on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. *Aurora Rose Worgen - Leo's wife. *Sunlight - Benny's wife. *Daphne the Lioness - Johnny's Girlfriend. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *R2-D2 - (season 2 member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. R2 is a mechanic capable of fixing almost any problem, as well as interfacing directly with computers. *C-3PO - (season 2 member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker as well as their children, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. After the fall of the Galatic Empire, he serves along time the Fantasy Adventure Team, as well as the Pooh's Adventure Team on occassion. 3PO is capable of translating over 600 million different languages, as well as negoiating with various lifeforms. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Danny, Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana and Danielle, Alexis, Tiguar, Stefanie and Chang are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (occasional member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *Burgess and Gunflint - (occasional members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. *Scuttle - (occassional member) A seagull who is friends with Ariel, who bring him "human stuff" that he claims to know about. *Reuben - (possible future member) A lazy cowardly alien from Lilo and Stitch. He was capable of creating sandwhiches and worked with Gantu. *G. E. Predators : Prowl, Blaze, Jag, Cassie and Casey, Morsal Fin, Armagator *Lyon Rey *Joey Rey *Terra Rey *Tigger *Bagheera *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *King Samson and Queen Jaina *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Xellos *Genie *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *Zuba *Florrie *Leonette *Alexis *Vitaly *Gia *Tiguar *Stefano *Ling *Stefanie and Chang *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito *The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag *The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, etc. *Humphrey the Bear *Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson and Kevin E. Levin. *Logan *The Trimaxian aka "Max" *Popeye *Justin *Isaac the Media Hunter *Loki the Snow Leopard *Bonanza aka "Bonnie" *Troy Troodon *John Silver *Stith *Prince Adam (The Beast) *Hank McCoy *Prince (Golden Films' Beast) *Prince Koro *Maria the Beast *Bryce "The Beast" Bandervilt *Kyle the Otter *Rudy the Alligator *Dennis the Frog *Cassidy the Pelican *Kimmy the Elephant *Kaytlin the Otter *Rex *Elsa *Dweeb *Woog *Yao, Ling and Chien Po *Wubbzy *Daizy *Widget *Walden *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Colonel Hathi *Donkey *MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Mirta *Pterano *Speedy the Snail *Sulley *Mike Wazowski *Jenny the Elephant *Heather the Rhinoceros *Matt the Owl *Scott the Penguin *Speed *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Adventure *Horror *Fantasy *Bartok *Linde the Snow Leopard *Shrek *Princess Fiona *Simba, Nala, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King) *Vanity Smurf and Smurfette (The Smurfs) *Schroeder and Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *The Cat in the Hat *Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Bungo (The Wombles) *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Yogi Bear *Oakie Doke *Thumbelina and Jacquimo *Anna, Teresa and Helena (The Baby Triplets) *Mr. Clever, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Shy, Mr Bump, Mr Happy and Mr Jelly (Mr Men) *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Tiger (An American Tail) *Phil and Lil (Rugrats) *Dopey (Snow White) *Crysta (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Megara (Hercules) *King Arthur and his Knights (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Rabbit (Old Bear) *Peter (Family Guy) *Misty (Pokemon) *Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Donkey (Shrek) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tinkerbell *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Noddy and Big Ears *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Iago (Aladdin) *Princess (The Raggy Dolls) *Little Audrey *Bizza Bopkin and Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) *IgglePiggle and Upsy Daisy (In the Night Garden) *Jack Frost, Tooth and E. Aster Bunnymund (Rise of the Guardians) *De-Li (Waybuloo) *Horton (Horton Hears A Who) *Rat in the Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Chloe Corbin (Chloe's Closet) *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger *Rabbit *Eeyore *Kanga *Roo *Owl *Gopher *Lumpy *Darby *Buster *Christopher Robin *Mrs. Brisby *Pocahontas *John Smith *John Rolfe *Meeko *Flit *Teddiella *Slowpoke Rodriguez *Speedy Gonzales *Angel *Omar *Dizzy *Strech *Harry Potter *Hermione Granger *Ron Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid *Professor Dumbledore *Professor Magonigal *Moaning Myrtle *Ginny Weasley *George Weasley *Frederick Weasley *Percy Weasley *Remus Lupin *Mad Eye Moody *Ponyo *Sosuke *Fujimoto *Gran Mammare *Lisa *Maria *Freder Fredersen *Joh Fredersen *The Blue Fairy *Robyn Starling *Puggsie *Frankie *Sitka *Denahi *Leeloo *Korben Dallas *Ruby Rhod *Celebi *Jirachi *Ann George *Barbie *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Great Eagle *Ted the Stuffed Bear *Doogal *Ermintrude *Dylan *Brian *Uxie *Mesprit *Azlef *Dialga *Palkia *Heatran *Giratina *Belle *Beast *Larn *Dark Wolf *Princess Teegra *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Iago *Rob Robin *Toaster *Radio *Lampy *Blanky *Kirby *Miranda Aquacod *Ratso *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Jake (Pirate) *Izzy (Pirate) *Cubby (Pirate) *Skully *Pirate Princess *George Darling *Mary Darling *Tennessee Tuxedo *Chumley *Garfield *Odie *Godzilla *Matilda *Numbuh 362 *Mewtwo *Mew *Regice *Regirock *Registeel *Latias *Latios *Deoxys *Arceus *Good Fairy *Slimer *Stay Puft *Baloo *Mowgli *Bagheera *King Louie *The Vultures *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Mulan *Captain Li Shang *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby *Tria *Topsy *Guido *Mo *Bron *Dink *Flapper *Amber *Shyler *Crusty *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Bert and Ernie *Cookie Monster *Big Bird *Grover *Elmo *Zoe *Oscar the Grouch *Count von Count *Abby Cadabby *Telly Monster *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Namine *Stitch *Mushu *Conan Edogawa *Sakura Avalon *Danny *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *Delia Ketchum *Professor Oak *Bulbasaur *Squirtle *Pidgeotto *Goldeen *Staryu *Vulpix *Geodude *Psyduck *Zubat *Onix *Charzarid *Raichu *Cubone *Snubbull *Marill *Venonat *Scyther *Lapras *Snorlax *Chikorita/Bayleef *Cyndaquil *Totodile *Noctowl *Poliwhirl *Pineco *Elekid *Pichu Brothers *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tiger *Max Goof *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Zordon *Alpha 5 *The DigiDestined and their Digimon *Jack Skellington *Zero *Sally *Pinocchio *Gee Willikers *Jiminy Cricket *Scalawag & Igor *Chanticleer *Patou *Peepers *Snipes *Goldie *Edmound *Hercules *Minnie Mouse *Genie *Daisy Duck *Ariel *Flounder *Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) *Prince Naveen *Princess Tiana *Charlotte La Bouff *Louis *Ray *Mama Odie *Basil of Baker Street *Daniel LaRusso *Mr. Miyagi *Ali Mills *Kumiko *Marty McFly *Doc Brown *Mikey Walsh *Mouth Devereaux *Data Wang *Chunk Cohen *Brand Walsh *Andy Carmichael *Stef Steinbrenner *Sloth Fratelli *One-Eyed Willy *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Babe *Ferdinand (Babe) *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Andy (Toy Story) *Articuno *Zapdos *Moltres *Entei *Suicune *Raikou *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Groudon *Kyogre *Rayquaza *Taran *Princess Eilonwy *Umbreon *Espeon *Gurgi *Hitmontop *Stantler *Marowak *Sandslash *Skarmory *Flaaffy *Teddiursa *Phanpy *Kingdra *Mantine *Hen Wen *Fflewddur Fflam *Orwen *Orgach *Orduh *King Edilleg *Doli *Dallben (aka Mr. Dallben) *Unown *Tom Skelton *Jenny *Ralph *Wally *Mr. Monshround *Pip *Princess Odette *Prince Derek *Jean-Bob *Puffin *Speed *Bromley *Lord Rogers *King William *Queen Uberta *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Quasimodo *Hugo *Victor *Laverne *Clopin *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Tack the Cobbler *Princess Yum Yum *The Thief *King Nod *Princess Giselle *Prince Edward *Pip *Robert Phillip *Crusoe *Angus *Balto *Tod *Jenna *Bambi *The Great Prince *Bambi's Mother *Faline *Thumper *Flower *Kex Bradley *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *26 *Mara *Stinktooth *Sawyer *Rjane *Anastasia *Dimitri *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Madison Taylor *Meilin Rae *Li Showron *Kero (a.k.a. Keroberos) *Julian Star (a.k.a. Yue) *Bobby Brady *Cindy Brady *Cousin Oliver *Matthew *Dwayne *Steve *Malcolm *DJ Tanner *Kiara *Kovu *Shrek *The Tenth Doctor *Snow White *The Prince *Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Happy *Sneezy *Dopey *Grumpy *Bashful *Sleepy *Cinderella *Jaq *Gus Gus *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *Wallace *Gromit *Hutch *Lady Tottington *Victor Van Dort *Emily *Victoria Everglot *Stan Marsh *Kyle Broflovski *Eric Cartman *Kenny McCormick *Kenai *Koda *Arthur Read *Buster Baxter *Bunny Bunny *Babs Bunny *Fifi La Fume *Anakin Skywalker *Gear *Surfer *Loopin *Warrior *Shredd *Spiky *Scratch *Lightor *Rip *Pulse *Duster *Snake *Ghost *Freeze *Chill *Mech *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Megaman *Rush *Jesse Greenwood *Willy the Whale *Elvis *Glen Greenwood *Annie Greenwood *Randolph Johnson *Nadine *Matt *MetalGarurumon *Dave Felis *Renamon *Gaomon *Ryo Vulpes *Guilmon *Masami Hedgehog *Terriermon *Billy *Romeo *Juliet *Aleu *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Link *Princess Zelda *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby (Kirby! Right Back At Ya!) *Tiff and Tuff *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Lucario *Emerl *G-merl *Billy Peltzer *Pete Fountaine *Gizmo *Amalthea *Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon *The Wiggles *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword *Ttark *Spirit *Jen *Kira *Fizzigig *Mystics *Podlings *Aughra *Babar *BJ *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The Wonder Pets *Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel *Bullwinkle J. Moose *Kai-lan Chow *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Lulu *Leo *June *Quincy *Annie *Rocket *Clifford *T-Bone *Cleo *Billy *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Heffer *Filburt *Shelia *Gladys *Spunky *Ribert *Robert (Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld) *Batty Koda *Dominic Richardson *Dom Richos *White the Dog *Tinker Bell *Scrappy-Doo *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Strawberry Shortcake *Yakko, Wakko and Dot *Sagwa Miao *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Finn McMissile *Holley Shiftwell *Sally Carrera *Doc Hudson *Thomas the Tank Engine *Percy *Toby *Emily (Thomas & Friends) *Duck the Great Western Engine *Donald and Douglas (Thomas & Friends) *Oliver (Thomas & Friends) *Toad (Thomas & Friends) *James *The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) *Stanley (Thomas and Friends) *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Fluttershy *Rarity *Spike (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Shining Armor *Luke (Thomas & Friends) *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty (Thomas & Friends) *Duncan *Duke (Thomas & Friends) *Smudger *Belldandy *Keiichi Morisato *Skuld *Urd *Victor (Thomas and Friends) *Kevin (Thomas and Friends) *Hiro *Charlie (Thomas and Friends) *Cool McCool *Theodore Tugboat *Hank (Theodore Tugboat) *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *George (Theodore Tugboat) *Foduck (Theodore Tugboat) *DookyIKRDooky *Soren, Gylfie, Twilight and Digger *Little Engine *CatDog *Bob the Builder *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Gripper and Grabber *Tugger *Shorty *The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5) *Fife (Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas) *Team Pokepals *Team Go-Getters *Mr. Men and Little Misses *Rita and Runt *Characters from Xalax Island *Tulio *Miguel *Po the Panda *The Furious Five *Robin Hood *Little John *Genki (Monster Rancher) *Holly (Monster Rancher) *Mocchi (Monster Rancher) *Suezo (Monster Rancher) *Golem (Monster Rancher) *Tiger (Monster Rancher) *Hare (Monster Rancher) *Boots the Monkey *Wolfgang *Sean Barnes *Jessie Barnes *Cubby (Alaska) *Voko *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Woody Woodpecker *Emily (from Little Bear) *Duck *Owl (Little Bear) *Cat *Mitzi *Cub *Poppy *Pete *Nofeet *Mother Bear *Father Bear *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant *The Flintstones *The Jetsons *Mr. Spacely *Hannah Phillips *Andy's Mom *Crash Bandicoot *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad *Jeannie *Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Sir Ebrum *Lady Like *Knuckle Joe *Meta Knight *Luke (Lucky Luke) *Luke Skywalker *Master Chief *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Blue *Periwinkle *Tom Morrow 2.0 *Peter Pan *Patamon *Gatomon *Veemon *Armadillomon *Hawkmon *Wormmon *Yao *Ling *Chien Po *Jimmy Kudo *Osmosis Jones *Drix *Popeye *Olive Oyl *J. Willington Whimpy *Sweepea *Zazu *Quick Draw McGraw *Huckleberry Hound *The Banana Splits *Hocus *Pocus *Sailor Moon *Sailor Scouts *Hong Kong Phooey *Super Chicken *Fred the Lion *Willow Ofgood *The Rainbow Panthers *Snagglepuss *Aisling *Lego *Good Michelle *Despereaux *Roscuro *Princess Pea *Naruto *Susuke (Naruto) *Hazel *Fiver *Bigwig *Pipkin *Blakberry *Hawbit *Dandelion *Keehar *Hannah *Angemon *Angewomon *Kim Possible *Christopher Columbus *Pico the Woodworm *Joe Carioca *Panchito *The Robinson Family *Ned Land *The Rugrats *Thundra *Rafiki *Fred (Timon and Pumbaa) *Irwin T *Jeremy the Crow *Dumbo *Timothy Q. Mouse *Jim Crow and his Brothers *Henry the Gecko *The Powerpuff Girls *Chowder *Ren & Stimpy *Mr. Bumby *Boo *Friend Owl *Merlin *Boris (Balto) *Muk (Balto) *Luk (Balto) *Dr. Sy N Tist *Brian *Flash Gordon *Alakazam (Alakazam the Great) *Sir Quigley Broken Bottem *Max Lulipopo *Prince Amat *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *High Five Ghost *Margaret (Regular Show) *Yoyo *Doc Croc *Sam Collins *Preston Stormer *William Furno *Daniel Rocka *Mighty Mouse *Aigis *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ken Amada *Koromaru *Metis *Yu Narukami *Yosuke Hanamura *Chie Satonaka *Yukiko Amagi *Kanji Tatsumi *Rise Kujikawa *Teddie *Naoto Shirogane *Labrys *Bongo *Lulubelle *Mowgli, Shanti, Baloo and Bahgerra (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) *Alice and Wendy (Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan) *Mavis the Fairy (Willo the Wisp) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Ren and Stimpy *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Friend Owl (Bambi) *Parsley the Lion and Bayleaf the Gardener (The Herbs) *Neil Kinnock and Roy Hattersley (Spitting Image) *Johnson, McDuff, Diesel and Alfred (Johnson and Friends) *Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too *Krumm (Aaahh Real Monsters) *Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Mr Toad (The Wind in the Willows 1995) *Chorlton (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) *Jo (Little Women) *Mixy and Derryn (The Ferals) *CatDog *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Ally (Moschops) *Sooty *Romuald the Reindeer *Princess Daphne (Dragon's Lair) *Wallace & Gromit *Slouchy Smurfling and Sassette (The Smurfs) *Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Back to Front (The Raggy Dolls) *Chef (Total Drama Series) *Squiddly Diddly *Zoomer (Chorlton and the Wheelies) *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Anastasia *Quick Draw McGraw *Dug (Up) *Herr von Cuckoo (The Gingerbread Man) *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Courtney (Total Drama) *Woody (Toy Story) *Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Crash and Eddie (Ice Age) *Barney *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Mulan *Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Richelle, Billy & Ruby Biggles, Alisa, Ray, Caroline, Garret, Kortney, Taylor, Jackson C., and all of their characters *Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Millicent, Greg, Marcia, Peter, Jan, Matthew, Dwayne, Steve, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Alex and Nicky, Teddy, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Walter, Casper, Wendy, Kevin McCallister, CeCe, Rocky, Davis, Kelly, Lynn, Pebbles, Bamm-Bamm, Davey, Goliath, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Nichole, Z, Doggie Howser, Cake, Miracle, Amy, Benjamin, Alex, Leah, Buffy, Jodi, Little Carbon Soldiers, Vada, Ryan, Noak, Thomas J., Mary Ann, Kaia, Jane, Gina, Teddy Bear, Jack B. Nibble, Little Bo Peep, Baa, Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Eep Mouse, Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembly, Boober, The Doozers, Pablo, Tyron, Tasha, Uniqua, Austin, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Leo Little, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Kimmy Gibbler, Shirley Temple, Gibby, Daniel Cook, Emily Yeung, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Sid, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Elanor, Millie, Geo, Bot, Caillou, Leo, Sarah, Rosie, Clemintine, Julie, Andre, Jason, Jeffory, Jonus, Emma, Xavier, Billy, Gilbert, The All That Gang, Hannah Montana, Miley Stewart, Lilly, Lola, Oliver Oken, Mike Standley III, Jackson, Robby, Rico Suave, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Chyna Parks, Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks, Becky O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Jake Berman, Rudy Zolteck, Tad Simpson, Hanon, Murphy, Marcus, Timmy Moore, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Briggs, Patterson, Priscilla O'Shea, Debbis O'Shea, Calvin Cambridge, Murph, Ox, Marlon, Reg Stevens, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary-Anne, Jane Twin #1 & 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tessie, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marrisa, Nigel, Kyle, Mike, Mark, Jessica, Kimberly, Sarah, Jake, Henry, Lorraine, Cooper, Dylan Schenk, Quinn, Aldo, Ethan, Marrisa, Bina, Ely, Otter, Lau, Mick, Christina Beardsley, Harry Beardsley, Michael Beardsley, Kelly Beardsley, Phoebe, Naoko North, Joni North, Jimi North, Paisley Houndstooth, Darryl Parks, Roxanne Parks, Becky Murtaugh, Kenneth Murtaugh, Elliott Murtaugh, Daniel Murtaugh, Lisa Murtaugh, Robin Murtaugh, Bindi, Rosie, Matilda, Lavender, Bruce, Arena, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky, Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, Juel, Erin, Twist, Kiki, Marina, Shout, Dragon, Alligator, Ostrich, Beaver, Cat, Mailmouse, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Hector, Jessica, Lisa, Keith Watson, Marcus Barnes, Susan Evers, Sharon McKendrick, Sharon Ferris, Susan Carey, Hallie Parker, Annie James, Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford & Friends, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, Slightly, Nibs, Curly, Twin #1 & 2, Tiger Lily, Tootles, Messenger Boy, Young Wendy, Young Skeeter, Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Veronica, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Taylor, Jackson C., Derek Venturi, Casey MacDonald, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Kimberly, Dylan and their friends, Lizzie MacDonald, Edwin Venturi, Marti Venturi, Vicki, Truman French, Tina Kathleen Miller, Ramona, Beezus, Cory Baxter, Newton Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Sophia Martinez, Haley, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas, David, Qaasim, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Tanner Boyle, Ahmad Abdul Rahim, Amanda Wurlitzer, Engelberg, Jose Agilar, Regi Tower, Miguel Agilar, Kelly Leak, Ogilvie, Jimmy Feldman, Rudi Stein, Tony Thompson, Rudolph Sackville-Bagg, Anna Sackville-Bagg, Gregory Sackville-Bagg, Timmy Lupus, Eric, Charlie, Nicole, Dena, Jared, Riley, Stacy, Kenny, Lauren, Anthony, Robin, Ana, Haylie, Ryan, Connie, Gloria, Flip, Devyn, Mickey, Richie, Annie, Jamal Jenkins, Lenni Frazier, Alex Fernández, Gaby Fernández, Tina Nguyen, Rob Baker, Héctor Carrero, Casey Austin, CeCe Jenkins and all of the characters *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby (founders/commanders) *Guido (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King) *Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life) *Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers) *Mr. Thicknose (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood) *Remy the Rat and Emile (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause) *Jacquimo (future member, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Princess Protection Program) *Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory) *Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby and Ratso (future members, starting in Littlefoot Goes to Camp Rock) *Stanley (future member, starting in Littlefoot Returns to Alaska) *Johnny Test, Dukey, Susan Test, Mary Test, Hugh Test and Lila Test (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph) *Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Richard Watterson, Nicole Watterson and Anais Watterson (future members, starting in Littlefoot's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph) *Plus Many More! This is a list of Kids World's Adventures movies, spin-off movies and all of these television shows are upcoming. Kids World's Adventures Movies Coming Soon To YouTube *Kids World's Adventures of Toy Story *Kids World's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed With a Kiss *Kids World's Adventures of Ghostbusters *kids World's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Kids World's Adventures of The Flintstones Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Kids World's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Kids World's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Gargoyles: Wings of Darkness *Kids World's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Tom Sawyer *Kids World's Adventures of Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Acme Bowl *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Sword in the Stone *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in Meets Bonkers *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Prom-ise her Anything *Kids World's Adventures of Darkwing Duck *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Mask of Light *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Tarzan *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Legends of Metru Nui *Kids World's Adventures of Bionicle: Web of Shadows *Kids World's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Spaceballs *Kids World's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Kids World's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Kids World's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Kids World's Adventures of Little Shop of Horrors *Kids World's Adventures of Case Closed: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Brave Frog *Kids World's Journey to Watership Down *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Fox and the Hound *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain *Kids World's Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: Thirteensomething *Kids World's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *Kids World's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Movie *Kids World's Adventures of Racing Stripes *Kids World's Adventures of The Little Rascals *Kids World's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa: The Sky is Calling *Kids World's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper (short film) *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in the Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Kids World's Adventures of The Goonies *Kids World's Adventures of Aladdin *Kids World's Adventures of Willow *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Magic Voyage *Kids World's Adventures of Thomas And The Magic Railroad *Kids World's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Chipmunk Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Kids World's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire *Kids World's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Seventh Brother *Kids World's Adventures of Garfield Gets Real *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Annie *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Casper *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets The Dennis The Menace (film) *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang in The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of Pikachu's Vacation *Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Kids World's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Kids World's Adventures of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure *Kids World's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Kids World's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who? *Kids World's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Great Adventure The Movie *Ryan Mitchell (Foster) & The Gang Meets Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory *Kids World's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa *Kids World's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV series) *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: Droids *Kids World's Adventures of Star Wars: Ewoks *Kids World's Adventures of The Little Mermaid (TV series) *Kids World in The Legend of Tarzan *Kids World's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long *Kids World in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of DuckTales *Kids World's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series *Kids World's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures *Kids World's Adventures of Regular Show *Kids World's Adventures of Happy Days *Kids World's Adventures of Oobi *Kids World's Adventures of Drake & Josh *Kids Waorl Says Hey Arnold! *Kids World's Adventures of Clifford the Big Red Dog *Kids World's Adventures of Loonatics Unleashed! *Kids World's Adventures of My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Kids World's Adventures of Fievel's American Tails *Kids World's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents *Kids World's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Kids World's Adventures of The Penguins of Madagascar *Kids World's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *Kids World's Adventures of Goof Troop *Kids World's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Kids World's Adventures of Dennis the Menace (1986 TV series) *Kids World's Adventures of Dynomutt, Dog Wonder *Kids World in The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *Kids World's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang *Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends *Kids World's Adventures Chronicles *Kids World in The﻿ Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *Kids World's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb *Kids World's Adventures of Doug *Kids World's Adventures of The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Kids World's Adventures of iCarly *Kids World's Adventures of Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Kids World's Adventures of The Brady Bunch *Kids World's Adventures of The Weekenders *Kids World's Adventures of Bubble Guppies *Kids World's Adventures of Full House *Kids World's Adventures of Malcolm In The Middle *Kids World's Adventures of CMJ ClubZone *Kids World's Adventures of Bump In The Night *Kids World's Adventures of Sabrina: The Animated Series *Kids World's Adventures of Muppet Babies *Kids World's Adventures of Disney's House of Mouse *Kids World's Adventures of Dora The Explorer *Kids World's Adventures of Rugrats *Plus Many More! Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World's Adventures films